


Lights. Camera. Villainy.

by Strewn_Limbs



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alright let's get the villain name list out of the way, And he's... really just Theo. We'll go with that, And the rest are eliminated, Calendar Man - Freeform, Collaboration, He's really still just Jerome that's it, Let's see what happens, M/M, Mad Hatter - Freeform, Mr. Freeze - Freeform, One of these villains will win, Oz is the best reality show host, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Scarecrow - Freeform, Someone's beautiful art and my things that resemble words, The Riddler - Freeform, Villains and their toys, black mask - Freeform, firefly - Freeform, gameshow, reality show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strewn_Limbs/pseuds/Strewn_Limbs
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot needs a partner to help shake things up, but in the city of Gotham one has many different choices.So why not have them all fight for the chance to work for him?In need of something fresh, and on the wave of new villains in the city everyday, a television station contacted a well renowned criminal about filming a new show.The two just happened to work together very well.





	1. Meeting Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I need to put my notes at the start this time for very special reason, because this is a collaboration!
> 
> Every and all art provided comes from the amazing artist behind random-fandom-art.tumblr.com . They are wickedly talented and if you don't know their work already, you really need to!  
> Absolutely wonderful to work with and so nice. <3
> 
> This is a request for Horrorriz on a03.  
> I love these little stories to try something different, this was a great idea.

**Oswald Cobblepot - 32  
** **The Penguin/Criminal Kingpin**

_"Do I look at you or the camera?”_

__

_“Look at whichever one you wish, Mr. Cobblepot, we'll adapt as needed.” A man behind the single confession camera instructed their host, adjusting the focus to take in the man clearly. “Just give us your take on meeting the contestants, one by one, as you recall them our editing crew will cut in you meeting them. And… three, two, one…” He pointed at the black-haired man to signal him to begin, recording what was happening._

_“Where do I begin…?” Oswald asked himself with folded hands in his lap, looking into the camera to begin his recollections. “I don’t know where you people gathered such a circus of characters, but I can’t say there wasn’t a variety of personalities to choose from.”_

 

Oswald was sitting in his club by the bar at the end of a long red carpet that came in from the outside. It was suggested he wait for the cars to pull up to the club and greet those participating as they arrived, but he wasn’t there for them. They were at his club for him. They could walk in to meet him in a much more dramatic presentation with dimmed lights tastefully bathing him in a soft glow near the center of the club. He was in direct eyeshot of the door when it opened, the rest of the Iceberg Lounge lit with party lights, bartender waiting to serve the cast and crew that needed anything. The man already standing near Oswald and refilling a stout whiskey glass by his boss’ hand.

 

_"Why was I participating in this production?” Oswald repeated the question, adjusting his shoulders with a grin. “Simple. I feel like the GCPD are becoming wise to my men’s usual tactics. I refuse predictability, so I wanted to take in new talent to shake up expectations.” He spoke as his smug expression stayed firmly in his features. “I was fully prepared to offer money and support to a new partner that could add a dash of unpredictability to my growing empire.”_

 

The door to the club was pulled open, catching Oswald’s eye with the movement and signalling the first guest. Oswald, with some sense of manners, stood from his seat but stayed by the bar, expecting those who walked in to greet him as they should.

A tall man with a cold glare strode into the lounge, heavy feet that made mechanical noises as the man moved. His body surrounded by a robotic seeming shell with a large weapon in one hand that leaned against his shoulder. His overall aesthetic was interesting to say the least, earning Oswald’s attention easily in the visual department. The shell even had several areas lit by what could have been LED lights for all he knew. This man was a way to start the introductions.

They met when the pale skinned man made it across the length of the carpet to Oswald, the two shaking hands politely. “I am Victor Fries, former cryogenics engineer using weapons of my own design that can freeze anything.”

“Anything, you say?”

“I can make a man a popsicle in only a few seconds.”

Oswald grinned at the thought, tucking that knowledge away for later. “Well, Victor, feel free to make yourself comfortable as we wait. That is quite the outfit you’re wearing.” He complimented, taken in by the drama of the look overall. Even with the man’s snow white hair and haunting blue eyes, it all worked.

“Thank you, it keeps me alive.”

The club owner stared for a long moment, blinking quickly as he collected himself. “And it’s doing a wonderful job it seems.”

 

_“What an awful idea it was to start with him. Victor is clearly a statement piece of a villain. Having him arrive first set such a high bar that wasn’t met with everyone that joined us.”_

 

The doors opened when Victor walked away, a smaller man with long, rather wavy dark hair entered the lounge, a tall hat atop his head and a rather particular style of dress coat that Oswald could appreciate if it was in a darker color. The man strolled to Oswald, in a literal sense, nearly skipping to the club owner with a hand extended to meet him.

“Hello, Sir! I am Jervis Tetch, and at your command.” The wavy-haired man offered with a long smile that gave Oswald a feeling of unease in the back of his mind. People with smiles like that had something planned. “To propose paired partners properly-”

“Yes, alliteration is quite the verbal flourish, isn’t it?” Oswald cut Jervis off, not wishing to see where he was going with his introduction.

 

_Oswald stared dead into the camera, hands posed on top of each other over one knee as his legs were now crossed. “I don’t like this one.”_

 

Jervis barely had time to walk away when the doors were forcibly shut, then thrown open violently as confetti cannons shot into the club, littering the floor with colored foils and shreds of paper. A younger man with a mess of a face marched in like he was leading a band in a parade, an imaginary staff in one hand to control his legion of pretend followers.

He turned to the empty space behind him then bowed, waving his hands in the air. “Now get out of here you little scamps! This is _my_ time.” The young man brought his attention back to Oswald, tossing the staff he didn’t have aside to jog up to his host, hugging the man who locked up on contact. “Love the digs, Ozzie. Boys only club, right?” He laughed as he pulled away, smiling unnaturally wide at Oswald with hands on the club owner’s shoulders. “Jerome Valeska, here to turn that frown, upside down!” He offered, turning his head as far as it would allow on its side.

 

_Oswald said nothing at all, face falling into his hands as his head shook softly._

 

Two men walked in together as Jerome attempted to make Oswald grin, stepping aside when the pair approached the man they needed to impress. “And who might you two be?” Oswald questioned, feeling more at home with the pair of men sporting rather expensive looking suits with fine fabrics and neat pocket squares.

“We met outside waiting for his production to finish and got to talking, supposed we could walk in together.” The possible younger of the two spoke, holding out a hand to introduce himself first as he was supposed to be next on the docket regardless. “Theo Galavan, it is a pleasure to meet you, Oswald.”

Oswald could let out a sigh of relief, glad to see some normalcy again, but the mask the second man wore was an intimidating and interesting addition to his look. “Wonderful to meet you Theo. And this beside you is?”

“Richard Sionis, or Black Mask.” The second man introduced himself, also shaking hands with Oswald. “I’ve heard quite the stories about the empire you’ve founded in Gotham. I’d be interested to see a partnership form between us.” He was very upfront for what he wanted, voice somewhat distorted behind the kabuki mask he wore.

“We’ll see how the evening goes, won’t we?” Oswald allowed, though wasn’t prepared to make any commitments yet. The first man, Fries, seemed like he had legitimate powers compared to the regular men about. A powerful being like that had a large portion of his attention. However, others who might be in a cut throat business like himself…? Could be useful.

 

_“I’m not blown away by them, but their fashion was easily something to appreciate.”_

 

When the next figure came through in a suit not entirely unlike Mr. Fries’, Oswald had to say he was a bit excited. If they were anything like Victor, he could have several powered beings on his side to use as needed. And that would make him quite the unstoppable force. This person was decidedly more female than the last five competitors, a gun against her shoulder much like Fries had done before her.

“Hey, I’m Bridgit, but you should call me Firefly.” She directed, asserting her authority early as she dropped her gun into her hands. “Come from a family who’s been dirty for years, got a suit that lets me walk through fire, and I can torch anything.” She listed her points rather quickly, her very scarred face hiding mostly behind her large goggles and the hood that surrounded it.

“Lovely to meet you, Firefly.” Oswald offered a hand, but she didn’t take it, letting the club owner drop it to his side again. “If you’re so inclined, you might have interest in the ice-themed man in the booths to the left. Opposing sides, but you seem to both have the same general look formed.” Oswald attempted to introduce his guests to each other, but Bridgit had little to no interest as she walked off in the opposite direction.

 

_“Overall thoughts? Rude.”_

 

A thin man dressed in a dark costume wandered into the lounge with arms dangling at his sides, eyes behind a mask scanning the room before he walked to Oswald with purpose. “I am… the Scarecrow, and I can make your worst fears a reality.” He introduced himself with a fan of his hands, hunched over in his stance with head crooked to the side.

Oswald stared at the man for a long moment, unsure what to do about the figure. “And how, pray tell, do you manage that?” He questioned, thinking this could be quite the addition to his team if the man spoke true.

“Oh, do you want a little demonstration? What do you fear, Mr. Cobblepot? Should we find out?” Scarecrow began to reach into his jacket, voice filled with amusement while Oswald took a step back into a bar stool.

 

_“What have I gotten myself into?”_

 

“Don’t let him do that.” A female voice called into the club, a beautiful woman walking down the red carpet with purpose and a swing to her hip. “This one is dangerous, I’d be careful if I were you. I don’t think you all would be so immune to his… charming tricks.” She spoke, hand on Scarecrow’s shoulder and pushed the man aside. “Ivy. Ivy Pepper.” She introduced herself, hand out for Oswald’s taking, eyes half-lidded as she looked to him with a dangerous smirk.

“Oswald Cobblepot, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“I’d bet you are.” She smiled, removing her hand from his, tracing a finger along the club owner’s jaw. “I’ll see you later.” Ivy’s tone was full of teasing, walking away to find where Scarecrow had gone. She was interested in the fear toxin he was bragging about outside.

 

_“I’m assuming seductress. Which, is rather useful in a very male-heavy business.”_ _Oswald spoke to the camera, thinking over his options. “I’d be curious to see what she’s exactly capable of.”_

 

“Who’s next?” Oswald questioned, glancing to his watch, looking to conclude the night with the people he had already. Whoever was after this had either be impressive or outstanding because there was serious competition in the room as it was.

A long figure stepped into the lounge, making his way down the length of carpet quickly with his wide stride. Hand outstretched in proper fashion when he got to Oswald, his smile reading somewhat nervous. “Hi. I’m Edward Nygma.”

“And what is it that you do, Mr. Nygma?” Oswald returned the handshake, focusing back on his drink once the pleasantry was out of the way.

“I used to be a forensic scientist and investigator, but… Oh, if you mean what I do as a possible partner, I am actually brilliant. I could-”

Oswald held up a hand, sighing heavily at the weak follow-up to the other villains at his disposal. “Your power is that you’re smart?” He clarified with a shake of his head. “I have to get rid of someone tonight immediately, and being _s_ _mart_  isn’t exactly a lone selling feature here. I met a man tonight who can use technology he made to freeze people alive.” He directed a hand where Victor Fries sat, not thinking Nygma was anything to shake a stick at in comparison.

 

_“Honestly, I thought my decision was rather cut and dry.”_

 

A last body walked into the room, hand cast to everyone there as he swept through the people already gathered. “Hello fellow contestants, it is I, Julian Day. The Calendar Man. And I will begin by-”

Oswald glanced beyond Ed’s shoulder, then returned his focus to the taller man. “Hm. It seems I was perhaps too quick to make a decision. Welcome to the game, Edward Nygma.” He allowed, patting Ed on the arm before walking beyond him, approaching the new player with some annoyance. “Did you honestly introduce yourself to the room as The Calendar Man?”

“Why, yes I did! I commit crimes themed to the important days or holidays they are on, in various costu-”

“Leave.”

“...Excuse me?”

 

_“Calendar Man? I thought the ‘just smart’ Nygma was a disappointment and then you disgraced my club with this abomination. He had abbreviations for the months tattooed around his head. TATTOOED! What absolute imbecile only commits crime on holidays? Or important dates? Anyone could stake out those days and capture him.” Oswald clearly annoyed by the villain’s theme. “What a waste of time. A complete moron…”_

 

“Get out.” Oswald directed, pointing back towards the door with a scowl. Not budging until Julian left his sights, the doors closing behind him. “Good.” Finally, that was done and he cut someone out already. Now he could host in peace. He turned back to the rest of the bodies in the Iceberg Lounge, gesturing to the bar with one hand. “Contestants, drink, enjoy yourselves, rest for tonight. Tomorrow we start your first challenge and I look forward to everything you can contribute. I hope to find someone who can fulfill what I need in my criminal underground. Control. Power. Capability. Ingenuity. If you have what it takes, you’ll be in a position any thug or gang leader could only hope for in Gotham. Prepare to be spoiled with riches and to seize respect from wherever you wish it. And good luck, to you all.”


	2. Body Hiding

Oswald stood beside a pile of body bags, ones that didn’t stand out as anything special. Standard issue to most morgues and police stations with no identifying markings or features. He stood with a grin and cane in his hands, leaning against the walking stick in the fresh, somewhat damp ground that came with the Gotham woods.

 

**Ivy Pepper - ??  
** **Poison Ivy/Botanist  
**   
_ Ivy sat comfortably in the chair, her body posed on the first third of the seat. “I feel so at home in the woods. Plants and I? We have a mutual understanding.” _

 

As the group of possible partners crested the hill they could see the odd scene set before them, most of the eyes focusing on the pile stacked like wood immediately to Oswald’s right. “Hello and good morning.” He greeted them with a chipper tone he didn’t always carry. “As you can see, I’ve brought a few friends with me to pose your first true challenge. I need you all to hide a body. However you do it, I don’t care, but dispose of it.” He told the group listening. 

“I’m going to put this out there…” Jerome began, stroking his marred and wrinkled chin with a crooked index finger. “I don’t think  _ you _ did pull the bodies up here.” He grinned widely, elbowing Ed beside him expectantly. “Right? With that  _ bum leg _ , he’d be lucky to carry a tune.” He laughed, as though the joke made sense to everyone.

Oswald rolled his eyes, scoffing at the attempt at humor.

 

**Jerome Valeska - 20  
** **???/Serial Killer  
**   
_ “Don’t know what to tell you, my audience was  _ dead _ silent.” Jerome laughed in his chair that he sat crooked on, leg over one arm, leaning into the corner as he clapped his hands in delight. _

_ _

 

“We hide a body, that’s it?” Mr. Freeze restated for clarification, thinking that  _ some _ in the group may not have gotten the idea.

Oswald nodded in confirmation, taking a step away from the pile and checked his watch. “That is indeed your task, and you’ll have an hour and a half to do so. More than enough time to dispose of someone.” He hobbled a few steps more, holding his watch up to face level. “And… Go.” He gestured to the bodies, the villains a mix of running and calm walking to get one of the many bags. The camera crew seemed to have some hesitation if the bodies were real, but were told it was best if they believed that they were just highly realistic dummies. That it was overall, none of their business.

Both Richard and Theo were on their phones quickly, walking about the wooded area for some form of cell service, calling in either of their groups to receive help in the challenge. They were not men that handled their own dirty work in these details.

Jervis Tetch, and his lack of upper body strength, dragged one body away from the others, curiously looking around him for any sign of possibility or solution. “Where to look. Where to look. What I wouldn’t give for a lighter body… or a tow and hook.” He mumbled, dragging his body into the woods further. To his delight there were several large dens dug by animals that he sized up compared to the body he had. Maybe if he could squeeze it in just so…

Jerome took a bag and pulled it with him, also not having the physique to carry it. He crept along like a hunched creature with it, snarling at Firefly with a loud laugh while he took the body off where he couldn’t be directly seen. He had an idea of what to do with it, and boy would everyone be surprised!

Ivy and Freeze both stood next to the original body pile, the woman walking away to several of the nearby lichen, gently brushing her fingers over moss growing on the side of a tree, whispering to it softly. Victor, however, had enough with the contest already. “Mr. Cobblepot, I need to borrow your company for a brief time.”

“Yes, Victor?” Oswald walked over, staring at the chilling man curiously with a body laying bag-less by his feet.

“I’m about to finish this portion of the competition. Stand back, and be careful of your eyes.” He warned, dropping his goggles, aiming his freeze gun at the body, turning it into a frosty corpse on the forest ground. 

“An interesting tactic, but I don’t believe that will-”

Victor Fries put his foot down through the body, shattering it into chunks of human remains. His suit made him stronger than necessary to break down the frozen structure below him. The rest of the body began to crack and break apart, the corpse becoming many small pieces. “Within the hour I will have this ground into such a fine, crystallized powder that anything remaining of this body will not be visible to the naked eye.” He pointed out, putting his boot through the frozen body again, crushing it beneath his treads further. 

“I…” Oswald was slightly speechless. “That is certainly a creative way of doing it.” He praised the ingenuity of Mr. Freeze’s abilities, drawn in by the power and clearly very versatile technology.

Ed had managed to drag his body some feet away and over the hill, just out of sight as he wiped his brow off with his arm. “It’s too much work like this, it’s too large. I need to break it down… break it up… but with what?” He poked at the body through the bag, testing its rigidity and stage of rigor mortis. It felt fresh. Rather fresh. Hm. Well, no time to worry about that. Now was his time to act if he wanted to break up the body into more manageable pieces.

Scarecrow huffed and wheezed under his mask, pulling it off to expose his sweat soaked hair matting to his neck and the makeup around his eyes streaking onto his cheeks. This was becoming a bother. He needed some kind of physical assistance… Something… He pulled the body in the direction of the hill they walked up, turning it sideways and pushed it to let it roll down the steeper incline where he was with a pleased grin. Now he was cooking!

Firefly poked at the body in the bag as a helicopter flew overhead, taking the attention of most of the villains there. Theo waved his arm at the search and rescue chopper, the flying vehicle staying above the trees with a rope ladder dropping down. Men in emergency response uniforms were in the whirlybird, one of them climbing down to greet Theo with an enthusiastic handshake. “Hello sir! You needed someone gone?”

“Yes, please take our friend here and see that John Doe gets a  _ proper _ funeral.” Theo commanded, speaking loudly over the rudders above them all. “Make sure he’s  _ well _ taken care of.”

“Can do, Mr. Galavan!” The man nodded with a smile, a harness being dropped from the helicopter beside the body. The man under Theo’s employ hooked up the body carefully, letting it be pulled into the flying machine above them. He gave Theo’s hand a shake before climbing the ladder, being pulled in by the men still in the chopper, the vehicle soon taking off out of sight. 

“And that, you classless buffoons, is how you get rid of a body.”

Richard rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Like anyone is impressed by a pathetic stunt like that, you’re not the only one with a business model here.”

 

**Theo Galavan - 41  
** **???/Business Philanthropist  
** **  
** _ “Clearly someone is angry that their phone-in didn’t get there first.” Theo thought smugly in his seat, his hands meeting together in front of his chest. _

 

“You all have 25 minutes left!” Oswald called to the spread villains, also rather impressed with the helicopter retrieval. That was a splendid use of resources and men. He clearly had people from Gotham General on his side, and that could be a powerful tool.

As time ticked down, a large engine could be heard in the distance. An all-terrain vehicle drove through, picking up the body Richard Sionis needed gone, driving off with it into the woods not to be seen again.

Oswald’s voice called time when the ninety minutes elapsed, ready to see what it was the rest of the villains had done with the dirty work he’d given them. Jervis had legs stuck out of a rabbit warren he was clearly still working on, claiming that he could have it done as soon as possible. Though time had gotten away from him. Jerome had seemingly missed the point of the challenge, having strung up the body he was given in a tree, the bag it came in shredded into many pieces all tied together like a rope. Oddly though, it was semi hidden in the boughs above them.

Scarecrow had managed to hide his given body among rocks and sticks in the woods, picking a natural ditch carved out where water had once freely flowed. He filled the area with relocated dirt, rocks, branches, leaves, and other natural bits he could find to at least camouflage the corpse out of the way. Ivy had a moss currently growing over the body, people weren’t sure how, but the more she spoke to it, the harder it seemed to work. The lichen spreading and eating away at the body as if it was alive, caving in the corpse where it was absorbing and sinking through the flesh.

Firefly had an issue with her challenge, burning the body in front of everyone when it came to her turn to be observed, her rebellion made clear when she threatened the others with her flamethrower. She didn’t need the contest, it was ridiculous. She could make a name for herself without the money or Cobblepot’s help. She didn’t have the money before and made it by, she could do it again.

Which left Ed, sweating a storm, but standing with his hands on his hips, out of breath with a body bag cut up and on him like a smock. And no body in sight. “What did you do with it?” Oswald questioned, watching as the man in green pulled off the body bag, tossing it in the fiery remains Bridgit had left to burn away his evidence.

“I hid it, bet you didn’t see it at all when you were checking on everyone.”

“Was it along the way?”

“Actually,” Ed began, taking a moment to catch his breath with his hand waving in front of his chest. “I let everyone else take care of it for me. I didn’t have the strength or tools to get rid of it here and now, or to cause it to break or rot naturally. So I cut it apart with a disk-like rock, and I’ve run pieces of it with the most successful body hiders here. The rest of the pieces are scattered through the woods in animal dens, holes in trees, crevices. Anywhere a piece would fit.” He explained, thinking he’d done alright, considering.

Oswald grinned at the result, nodding silently before turning back to the others. “Although Bridgit has chosen to leave us of her own free will, we will still eliminate someone here. Richard? You and Theo had a similar style, however… Theo not only had it done faster, but there was more style in his execution. In comparison, you are the weaker party. I’d rather have a variety of options under my belt.” He spoke easily, needing no deliberation time. “Now, all of you leave if your challenge is fully dealt with. And get a thorough shower. You’ve been playing with rotting bodies all morning.” He huffed, walking away from the group and pleased with the results.

 

**Oswald Cobblepot - 32  
** **The Penguin/Criminal Kingpin  
**   
_ “I did not expect such a positive overall outcome. Some even surprised me. I will have to see what further brilliance they try in the future." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the source of the wonderful artistry here!  
> https://random-fandom-art.tumblr.com/
> 
> (they are wonderful, show them all the love you can.)


	3. Gun Trafficking

Everyone the next week was taken to the Gotham docks early into the morning. Put on a boat, all of the potential partners were driven two hours out to sea where a large freight vessel was waiting with a number of boats gathered at water level. The villains were brought on board and shown to the main deck where Oswald was shaking a man’s hand, tucking paperwork into the inner chest pocket of his suit. “Ahh, there you all are. Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to one of my very special suppliers. What he supplies in total, you are not privy to until you join my forces. Today though, you will all be in charge of a shipment I need brought into Gotham by any means necessary without losing the package to police or coast guard officials.” He explained the contest as the masked supplier walked away to vanish from sight.

“What exactly are we transporting?” Scarecrow questioned with a slight raise of his hand.

“I’m glad you asked!” Oswald was peppy once again, something that his men hardly ever saw, but he lead the villains to the ship’s railing, pointing down into one of the boats that floated below them. “You each will have a boat loaded with fifty of the best automatic arms money can buy. You only have to get a few guns into Gotham. Shouldn’t be difficult for geniuses such as yourselves, correct?”

“In a boat we may float, but in a wink it could sink.” Jervis was somewhat out of his element again, staring down into the boat from the height of the freight’s deck. “Alice… I do this for you.”

Ivy was the next with a question. “What if we don’t know how to drive one of those pollutant deathtraps?” Not that she was incredibly comfortable on water to begin with.

“You can be supplied with a driver, if need be. Though that could raise more suspicion.” Oswald warned her.

 

**Jonathan Crane - 19  
** **Scarecrow/Weaponized Gas Expert  
** _ “When we get back on land, I’m never leaving it again. My toxins are almost useless around water…” Scarecrow’s shoulders shrunk down with a sigh, hands draped over his knees.  _

 

All participants climbed aboard a boat. Theo, Ivy, and Jervis all took a driver with them, the rest decided they would either figure it out or had previous experience. “You have less than four hours until the sun rises. I’d suggest you made your deliveries before then!” Oswald called down to them, disappearing from sight as all the lights on the freight vessel went off, letting the villains settle their courses back to Gotham.

Freeze had a plan before he had gotten into the boat, stacking unnecessary items with weight onto the guns, freezing them together as a block with the small anchor of the boat inside. It allowed the chain from the anchor to hang freely outside, Victor pushing the block off the side of his boat, keeping it just off the ocean floor to drive with it beneath himself.

Empty boat meant no issues.

Theo hadn’t departed from where the freight vessel had left him and his driver, calling in a favor for a second helicopter retrieval. This was a different crew though. There was a group of swat that were under his payroll that would do well with this type of situation. Every boat had a pickup dock number on the dash and a contact number for a burner their delivery men had. In case of a change in plans.

As the main group got closer to Gotham, boat activity increased. Several patrol boats skirted the city in order to keep the open waters to the ocean free and clear of not only crime but also trouble. All of the boats the villains were given were either stolen or on a list. The true test wasn’t to drive them in unseen. It was to handle the police and officials when they were caught.

Oswald needed people who could worm their way out of situations. Those with silver tongues or special abilities that would allow them to slip out from under the law without charges. That was his kind of partner. Either convince officials they were clean, or escape. It was simple.

Jervis was one of the first to get close to the city, his driver quite proficient with the boat, but it got the police’s attention when they were speeding closer to the city. Several police boats managed to corner Tetch, three surrounding his boat telling him to step out with his hands up. The guns were still very visible on his deck, the man having taken no precautions to hide them.

“Hands on your head! Prepare to give up your weaponry and your ship! Is there anyone other than yourself on this vessel?”

 

**Jervis Tetch - 28  
** **Mad Hatter/Hypnotist  
** _ “I must say it was something of a pickle, but not to worry! I’m actually quite a triple threat.” Jervis smiled pleasantly to the camera. “I’m a hypnotist, a mentalist, and I’m a people pleaser.” _

 

“Gentlemen! Men of honor and duty. You’ve taken an oath, and not to boast. I consider myself a man of my word. I’ll keep my promise, to you all I show this. I have no guns, weapons, or illegal contraband. I gave you my word, to break that absurd. So promise me something small, suicide is the answer for you all.”

Scarecrow’s head turned towards the sound of a number of firearms going off at nearly one time, driving away from the sound where he knew other officers would be going to investigate. He avoided what he could, but he wouldn’t be left alone for long. A larger, coast guard boat stopped Jonathan from continuing his adventure to Gotham, the young man taking a canister from his hip with a careful hand. He had a special concoction for this group, something that never failed to provide results.

He followed instructions shouted to him over a megaphone, stepping out where he could be seen with the weaponry he also left in the open, grinning behind his mask as officers stepped out into view. The wind wasn’t too harsh, so he should be able to get good results. With a well arched toss, Jonathan threw the canister onto the official’s boat, ducking inside the cab of his vessel, letting things go quiet for a moment before uncontrollable screaming filled the air.

Absolute music to his ears.

Ivy let her driver take her towards Gotham, getting the closest of anyone at the moment, her driver abandoning her boat by diving in the water when a police boat pulled up to her vessel with the lights on. It left her with little choice on actions, but she had an idea of how to move forward. Ivy took a small vial out of her bra, playing with it in her fingers. The cork was popped and small piles of dust were tapped onto her fingertips. It was time to work some magic.

“Come out with your hands up! We’ve been informed illegal weapons were being smuggled into the city tonight, and seems like our tip was totally right.” One officer spoke, gun drawn, and walking with a partner onto Ivy’s boat. “C’mon, hands up!” He encouraged again, his partner checking out the automatic weaponry.

“Hands up? No problem, boys. I’ll surrender to you any day.” Her smile was malicious, raising her hands just enough to get them posed in front of her mouth, blowing the dust perched there towards one officer. The sparkling flecks hit him in the face, making the man slouch almost lifelessly.

“Partner, you okay?”

“Kill him.”

Ed drove to an abandoned officer’s boat, looking on board at the leftover mess. Men who looked like they were frozen in time, screaming silently with their bodies on the floor. Hm. Though sometimes desperate, and sometimes needed, it wasn’t always provided. Sometimes slaved for, sometimes happened upon, it could be found at any moment. An opportunity. A chance. This boat was everything necessary.

Oswald waited at the docks of Gotham’s main shipping pier, having several men around him. One left after a phone call, moving close to one of the banks downtown in order to get Galavan’s called in shipment. The others stayed with him though, the club owner taking note of seemingly someone doing Theo’s work for him yet again.

Ivy arrived to the docks first, an officer aboard her boat who helped her delivery man unload the guns. It shocked Oswald at first, but Ivy explained that she had everything under control.

 

**Oswald Cobblepot - 32  
** **The Penguin/Criminal Kingpin  
** _ “Whatever it is she did to that man, I’m not entirely sure, but if that is something she can handle every time as efficiently? It’s impressive. It is something else being able to see her effects in person. They are very extraordinary.”  _

 

Scarecrow wasn’t far behind her, docking at one pier next to them, a delivery boy running down to help unload the packages, taking them away without another word. When asked about any possible hiccups, Jonathan seemed very proud and amused by himself. “A man’s fears are his greatest weakness, Mr. Cobblepot. You can do a lot with just a little bit of adrenal overload.” He explained, feeling much better now that he was on land again.

Jervis and his driver were in next, somewhat splattered in blood, but otherwise in one piece. So far it seemed like he had one of the most action-filled meetings with his obstacles, but handled it that he was not followed and nothing was taken from him.

When a police boat pulled up to the pier, many of the participants were worried, however Oswald stood his ground. He was surprised when Ed stepped off the boat in an officer’s uniform, allowing the delivery man to empty the guns he had reloaded onto the patrol boat. “It was hard to avoid such a perfect opportunity. What better way to make it in than under the guise of something that belongs?” He questioned, reveling in the small grin Oswald gave him in reaction.

“An interesting angle, Edward.” Oswald approved, finding his interest curving to the man who seemingly had no incredible ability like the others that bordered a superpower. He was merely a guy who was working with what he could get on hand. He was resourceful, and that was a desirable quality. “Hats suit you.” He commented before walking away, ending his socializing with Ed as Victor pulled into the pier.

Freeze’s boat had been inspected and checked, but the officers found nothing. His cryogun raised brows, though one question let Victor put on a small demonstration for the ever curious officer. Eventually Theo joined them, having a smug expression as he felt so superior for having men to deal with these things for him.

 

**Theo Galavan - 41  
** **???/Business Philanthropist  
** _ Theo chuckled as he enjoyed his seat with the cameras focused on him. “What’s the point of having so many men on your payroll if you don’t use them?” _

 

Oswald nodded his head to the other businessman, feeling less enthralled by the repeat actions. What good was he for variety if everyone else dealt with his issues for him? Yes, even he used men to dispatch of his smaller jobs, but he got his hands dirty when necessary.

Although the group waited until the sun rose, Jerome never took his boat back to the docks. The scarred young man having not been seen since they departed from the shipping vessel.

“That makes my short list that much shorter. Jerome is eliminated for not meeting parameters. I’ll see you all next week for your following challenge.” Oswald said a parting word, getting into a long, black car that drove as close as it could. He wasn’t about to walk away when he could have service taken right to his feet. That was something he’d always fully take advantage of when he had the option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the source of the wonderful artistry here!  
> https://random-fandom-art.tumblr.com/
> 
> (visit them every day, give the love, share it for beautiful art.)


	4. Gang Territory Control

The remaining six participants met again at the Iceberg Lounge in the late afternoon, coming upon Oswald going over a clipboard of items with several staff that were clearly trying to rush through their own prioritized lists in order to be fully prepared for the club opening again that night. Business as usual. 

“I don’t have much time to explain, so you’ll have to listen carefully.” Oswald announced, making his way over to the bar, his once peppy tone now gone in favor of one more strict and to the point. He was in a boss mode and had little time to pause or hesitate. “On the far wall each of you will find a booth with a name card, find your name and read the map provided for sets of local gangs attempting to take a piece of my pie without paying for it. Either make them pay, or  _ make them pay _ . No matter which option you take, handle them. I need them out of my hair.” He told the group, setting down his clipboard in favor of a binder he flicked open with a swift movement of his fingers. “They are a nuisance as they are.”

When Oswald was finished with them, he walked away, not saying another word to the group who now had their instructions.

All participants went to the tables and successfully found their names, every individual having their own small-time gang to bring under control. They left in their own times. Theo, however, didn’t leave the Iceberg Lounge, making several calls before the gang was brought in by his own men, having bought out the challenging opposition. He had them presented to Oswald with a smile, checking an expensive, glittering watch on his wrist at the time. “I believe that is a new record for challenge accomplished.”

“Yes. I believe it is.” Oswald answered in turn, excusing himself to check on the liquor order that just came to his back door. There was a new spiced rum and he wanted to break open a bottle before the night truly began for his club. He had to be sure what he ordered was indeed what he got.

Ivy found the least amount of resistance in her attempts to persuade the gang to her perspective. Even without using any of her pheromones, the men listened to her closely. Though suggestive and handsy, they were nothing that she couldn’t handle for several minutes. They were simple monkeys. Useless, brain dead, careless monkeys. More prime examples of humanity’s  _ evolution _ , if it could even be called that.

All it took was a wink, a hand on the shoulder, and a sway of the hip and she had them carefully hanging off her every word.

Freeze found that gangs in Gotham were full of rather rash, and rude younger individuals who thought themselves invincible. Which was quite amusing. No one lived forever. Though he could make it as close as he could for them. Preserve them for generations yet. If he could take them to his cryotubes, keep them frozen in his lab, the punks could get their ultimate wish. They could indeed live forever.

“Hey, you gotta disco ball in there too, Frosty?” One of the younger females in the crew thought it funny to point out his sub-zero suit. “Can you change the colors on your lights? My shoes can. Got’em for a rave downtown. You like to party, Frosty?” Although annoying, and these meaningless tasks were grating on his usually steely nerves, he had a lot of use for the money he could get from Oswald with his support.

He’d stick to it for the future’s possibilities.

Ed didn’t know the best way to approach the gang he was given. A bunch of poorly dressed, dirty looking bikers about twice his size on basic average. In weight. The least he had was that he was taller than a majority of them.

 

**Edward Nygma - 30  
** **The Riddler/Ex-Forensics Scientist  
** _ “This is beyond my usual expertise, but… Oswald wants us to be able to adapt, correct?” Edward questioned, folding one leg over the other with his ankle sitting on top of his knee. “So I must adapt. And… possibly get my head crushed in, but that is a risk for the reward.” _

 

He greeted the gang awkwardly, trying to express what was needed of them for Oswald’s benefit. “So, if you were to join in with his organization, I don’t see why you couldn’t perchance… upgrade those sweet hogs of yours. Or perhaps get another over sized, threatening set of patches for your vests, right?” He had no appeal and nothing in common with the biker gang, giving a toothy smile to the men who had no interest in what he was selling.

Jervis let his gang come to him. The man was waiting in a tall, well-cushioned armchair with a standing lamp beside him and a rug beneath his feet. “Welcome to the party, boys! Can I offer you any tea?” He questioned them, sipping from a singular tea cup he held in fingers. A saucer kept steady by the opposite hand, the man clearly having no immediate concerns in the moment.

“Tea? What? You’re in our house, freak! What the hell, go away!” One rather punk looking young man protested Jervis’ company, pointing to the door.

“Yeah! This is our place! You can’t be here!” A girl attached to the punk young man’s arm spoke out, her hair long and wavy in fetching golden locks. Her black leather overalls complimented with a soft blue shirt.

Jervis looked to her with a soft smile, setting his tea cup on the saucer beside his chair on the floor. “You know, you remind me of someone I once knew. My sister… Alice. She was lovely, just like you.” He spoke calmly, reaching into his jacket to take out a small stopwatch.

Oswald waited in his club with his immediate business concluded, waiting to see what came of the people he had sent the show participants after.

 

**Oswald Cobblepot - 32  
** **The Penguin/Criminal Kingpin  
** _ “With how these people handled the last challenge, with many ending up dead, I honestly did not have very high hopes for the results of this task to end differently.” _

 

One by one the participants returned when they were ready. Theo already in the building left little to address, he was promised that the street gang was his to control now after a hefty payout of cash that group of hardened criminals would never see in their own lifetimes.

Ivy returned to the Iceberg Lounge, being followed by two of the men from the gang with dopey expressions stretched across their faces. “Consider them handled. These two are mine, but the rest of them are compost.” She promised, checking her nails, asking one of the men to get her a napkin from the bar. He did as he was told, Ivy taking it in order to clean a small smudge off her cheek.

“Your control of the opposite sex is impressive. Can you do the same with women?” Oswald was curious, wondering if this was a one-trick pony situation. If she could only tempt men to follow her leads, that was a portion of people not being convinced to join him.

When both Freeze and Jervis came back, both of them were empty-handed, Oswald sparing either of them one glance with a raised brow. “They’re all dead, I’m going to presume?”

“You presume correctly.” Victor agreed with his possible employer, having had no issue in freezing the younger kids and dragging them off to his own personal lab set up. They were as dead as they needed to be, and he could experiment on them later in order to play with new freezing technology. He could further some of his research with them, which was an improvement on the empty tubes he had before.

Scarecrow gave Oswald little extra faith in a new outcome, but he was glad that at least the situations were handled. Once again, fear made the difference for Scarecrow. Something about whatever fears he spoke of made an impact to his technique. One of the challenges eventually would need more than a fear to solve it. When that time came, he would be interested to see how the gangly teen made it through the challenge.

Oswald checked his watch, it having been hours at this point, but he hadn’t set a time limit on the challenge.

 

**Oswald Cobblepot - 32  
** **The Penguin/Criminal Kingpin  
** _ “That might have been a misjudgement on my part.” Oswald confessed with a roll of his eyes. “How was I supposed to know he’d be out for dinner and a show?” _

 

Edward returned to the Iceberg Lounge confidently, wearing a motorcycle dome helmet into the building with a dry blood covered man behind himself. “Good news, Mr. Penguin! I managed to convince the Killer Ratz that they could be an enterprising addition to your control over Gotham.” The man announced with a long grin that faltered when Theo scoffed, but kept his focus solely on Oswald. As the club owner held the only true opinion that mattered.

“You managed to bring someone back alive and of their own free will? That’s impressive, Edward.” It seemed that everyone else in the city was convinced with some sort of power that cooperation was forced and never discussed. Which was untrue, some uncivilized monsters were surprisingly reasonable. “One question, Edward.”

“Yes?”

“Why is this man covered in old blood with his hand at an unnatural angle?”

Edward paused, a devious chuckle bubbling in his throat at the recollection. “We had to play a little game in order to convince him that he and his gang should commit the time and resources. We got there in the end, and really it’s the journey that makes the difference.” He bumped the biker he brought in with his elbow, very happy with his methods.

The man seemed distraught, in a panic at the mentioned damage he had. “I earned it though, Mr. Cobblepot! All I had to do was let bowling balls crush my hand…! It was better than the other option!” He explained vaguely, wincing as he moved his hands without thinking. He was trying so hard not to, but…

 

**Terry Hannah - 37  
** **Spike Tailpipe/Bike Gang Leader  
** _ “HE CRUSHED MY HAND IF I LISTENED! That’s when I’d listen, man! He did worse to the guys who didn’t listen…!” The biker let a few bubbling sobs rise with glittering eyes. “Oh god, you should’a seen Davey… Davey said no way. Wouldn’t do it. Not for nothin’. He got laid out on a table… We got bowling balls on our hands, Davey… There was this whole machine…” The biker wiped his eyes with his good hand, his injured appendage now wrapped and in a sling against his chest. “It dropped bowling balls on him. One at a time. Every time he said no… That guy hit a button and there was another ball. Davey got crushed real slow… the idiot.” _

 

Oswald’s lower lip jutted out at the biker’s raised voice, enjoying the change in tone from what had been reported to him the last time an enforcer went to their territory. What a lovely new perspective that Edward had somehow managed to worm out of him. With bowling balls no less. Where he got them, or how he set them up… he supposed that was what took so much time. “Well done, Edward. And yet, I find you in another new hat.”

“This device seems more appropriate when there were bowling balls falling from the ceiling…” Edward spoke, removing the helmet bashfully, holding it in front of his stomach, enjoying the praise and appreciation being shown to him. It was nothing like he’d ever gotten from most before.

Oswald shook his head in some amusement, looking to the group. “Most of you can stay for tonight’s opening, if you so wish. Drinks are free to you for tonight. Everyone, except Theo Galavan. Leave my club, immediately.”

“What?! I did as you said, I’ve fulfilled every request! And in record time, I will add.” Theo commented with a snap, feeling offended that the other man didn’t think he was doing enough to earn his place in the competition. Yet the man in the helmet was being worshiped. How backwards.

“And you’ve yet to lift a finger at all. I can’t work with someone who cannot get dirty. I enjoy going out to accomplish something now and then, I have less time recently, but I make it for a good appointment.” Oswald pointed out, moving to the bar to get another glass of the spiced rum that was a splendid investment on his part. If he did say so himself. “You’ve made nothing but phone calls, I might as well hire your men and leave the middleman behind.” He threatened the other, getting a glass before limping towards his office with his cane helping in the other hand. “I’ll see the rest of you next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the source of the magical artistry here!  
> https://random-fandom-art.tumblr.com/
> 
> (visit them every day, give the love, share it for stunning art.)


End file.
